Chromastone
Chromastone is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance Chromastone is a silicon-based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. In Heroes United, Chromastone has green teeth and some of his dark lines are missing. In Omniverse, Chromastone's first appearance looked exactly the same as he was in Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien', except that the crystals on his back and head were much longer. The original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol used to be on Chromastone's chest. In A New Dawn, Chromastone gets a new appearance. He now wears a green jumpsuit with white stripes on the waist and green-and-white striped gauntlets on his wrists and legs. He has three additional spikes on each shoulder and arm, as well as one on each knee and two on the sides of his head, and the spikes on his chest as well as the four small spikes on his back are gone. His neck is now longer, his face has a magenta chin that resembles a mouth guard, and he now speaks without moving his mouth at all. Similar to Pre-Blossomed Swampfire, he has five fingers on his hands, and the Omnitrix symbol is now on his right pectoral. Powers and Abilities Chromastone has the ability to allow many types of energy, such as lasers, electricity, mana and radiation, to phase through his body without harm. Chromastone can absorb and channel energy into ultraviolet beams powerful enough to annihilate an entire turret or melt through a truck trailer. He can fire these beams from either his hands or from the nine shards on his body and can project these beams as either energy blasts or projectiles. Chromastone can control the intensity of his energy attacks. Also, the amount of power his ultraviolet beams have depends on how powerful the energy from an opponent's attack is. For instance, when the Dragon attacked Chromastone with its powerful fire blast, Chromastone absorbed it and subdued the Dragon with a powerful wave of ultraviolet energy. Chromastone is able to allow energy attacks to simply bounce off his body instead of absorbing them. Chromastone can project a beam of light from his hands for illumination purposes. He can also shoot his energy blasts without absorbing anything, but to a limited extent. Chromastone has very dense, crystalline skin, which gives him enhanced durability, making it very hard for enemies to physically hurt or even smash him. He also possesses enhanced strength and can overpower stronger opponents. Furthermore, he can free himself from force fields simply by touching them. Chromastone can produce energy shields for extra defense. Chromastone is capable of jumping exceptionally high. Chromastone is capable of flight. In rare cases, he can leave a multicolored energy trail while flying. Due to being made of crystal, Chromastone is also immune to a Xenocite merging with him. Chromastone has trained himself to survive in the vacuum of space. Weaknesses Although Chromastone is highly durable, he is not completely indestructible as he can be shattered by extreme force, such as when he was destroyed by Vilgax using his sword. Chromastone is unable to absorb energy when he is either not expecting it or too weak to do so. Chromastone is unable to absorb electricity while it is being conducted by water. Chromastone has a limit to how much energy he can absorb at once, as he once tried to absorb all the mana energy of Charmcaster's machine but was disintegrated. Chromastone's ultraviolet beams are ineffective against the extra-dimensional field of the Contemelia's machine. Navigation Category:All Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens